


Both Sides of the Court

by douxquemiel



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxquemiel/pseuds/douxquemiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hatter isn't the only one playing both sides of the court....</i><br/>Jack and Hatter first meet before Alice even steps foot in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides of the Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for sirenwater for the Yuletide 2010 challenge. This is NOT my strongest fic/ship/style, but I hope you enjoy it!

Plans were slowly coming into place. He was the cornerstone of them, which was entirely as to be expected; he had the access, the control, the power to really bring about a real revolution. Jack had been involved in The Resistance for some time now; his doubts about his mother's forced opiation of the masses had brought him directly to Caterpillar. Since then he'd been living life as a good puppet son for his mother, but secretly working with Caterpillar on her downfall. It wasn't easy; for all that he was still playing the part of good son and heir to the throne of Wonderland, he knew his mother didn't trust him a whit. The Duchess, while at times decent-hearted, was not placed at his side because his mother wanted him to have a companion, that much was certain. He knew he had to be careful; his life was being pulled in two different directions, and often he felt like he himself was coming apart at the seams.

Things were almost finalized for the big plans with the Resistance, and in his last days in Wonderland, Jack was downright antsy. Preparations were in full swing, and he spent many nights working with Caterpillar to clearly iron out the kinks and issues that could arise with their plan. Meanwhile, he was trying to keep up with his mother's ridiculous world, overseeing the Casino and the production stills, checking in with the Carpenter and making small talk with his mother's ever-present suits. He twisted on a politician's smile, keeping a superficially cheerful and condescending attitude perpetually slapped on his face. It was exhausting.

When he walked through the front doors of the tea shop, he was stressed to the breaking point. He was technically here on Official Business, checking to see how the shop was running, but he also knew that its owner had been working with the Resistance for some time. Hatter was a mole, still keeping the tea shop running, but helping refugees survive and giving the Resistance what support he could. It was a brave, if underhanded way about doing it, and Jack respected that. He was there that night thankfully without any assistants or suits trailing around; it was late in the day and he'd shoo'ed them away for an afternoon off with a magnanimous smile. He had no idea if there was any possibility of Resistance contacts going on here, but he didn't feel like taking chances.

He strolled through the shop, nodding quietly at patrons who noticed him, listening to the Dormouse sell their wares, and watched the bidding go up, up, up. A booming economy, a healthy trade that kept people satiated... it was everything his mother wanted. His painted-on smile faltered for a moment before he could compose himself again. He observed the shop for a while, not noticing the dark figure at the edges of the crowd, keeping an eye on him. Jack nodded his approval when the Dormouse skittered to his side. "Not bad," He said, eyes scanning the room, just missing the figure in the shadows slipping out the door to the offices. "This is quite the operation. Might I have a word with the owner?"

The office was oddly spacious and somewhat well-tended, giving it the feeling that the owner spent quite a bit of time there; the grass was lush and green, and the teakettle was still steaming. The owner glanced up as Dormy fidgeted in Jack's general direction. "The name is Hatter." He stood, giving a curt nod to dismiss his already departing assistant. "To what do I owe the honor," He came around to the front of his desk, leaning back against it and folding his arms across his chest. "Your highness?" He tilted his head to the side on the last word, in what could passably be considered deference if he needed to pass it off as such, but as what Jack recognized as contempt.

"You are running a very well-organized tea shop; I merely wanted to compliment you on your work." Well, originally. After taking another look at him, Jack was more than intrigued. The rebellious insolence gave Hatter an additional edge that appealed to Jack; he couldn't put his finger on it, but he wanted, well. _More._ He took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them until he was only inches away. "You are in fine form." Let him take that as he may.

Hatter didn't flinch. "I like to keep it that way." He locked eyes with Jack, not openly resisting his Prince, but not stepping down in the slightest. After keeping eye contact for a moment, Hatter's eyes dragged down Jack's form and back to his face. "Is there anything else? Sir?"

Jack's lips pursed quickly, spreading into a smile. He knew Hatter was more than just a pretty face; his tactics to undermine the Queen was appealing in and of itself, even if he didn't know about Jack's involvement in the Resistance. But between plans to encourage a coup in Wonderland and keeping his insane mother happy, Jack needed a little stress relief. This was a moment where he could exert a little of his royal power for what he knew would be to both of their advantages. "Oh, yes, I think there is."

  


* * *

  


Hatter knew it had been a one time thing when it happened, a power play, a sexual chess game. The Prince of Wonderland had waltzed into his tea shop and took what he wanted. Hatter wasn't denying that they'd both ended up enjoying that night for what it was, but he wasn't one to let someone else take charge of him like that. It grated at him, the ease with which Jack was able to come to the tea shop, to manipulate the situation, and just walk out of there without a second glance. Even if he had wanted to, Hatter couldn't do anything about it. The Prince was the one holding all the cards.

Seeing him again in the woods was enough to infuriate him again. Just because he was a Prince, didn't give him the right to demand things, to become the strong one, to dominate all of him. That night had been memorable for many reasons, not the least of which was the pleasure they pulled from one another, thread by thread. Hatter's rage at Jack wasn't just at the power trip he was on, it was what he had managed to do. When he left that night, he left Hatter behind, confused, infuriated, and satiated. For all it was a sexual chess game, they were very evenly matched.

To hear him explain how he was a Resistance insider, that he could help Alice home, looking over her shoulder at him... Hatter couldn't believe it. Here he was, out of nowhere, the Prince of Hearts showing up and undermining what little power he has, _yet again._ Jack had come and gone in Hatter's life in the blink of an eye, and the Prince had left only bruises to remind him. He'd decided to help Alice because she (and the ring) were the key to helping Wonderland. The feelings he'd begun to feel for her were a surprise; but now, yet again, Jack was in control. Hatter fumed as Jack pontificated, until finally something inside him just stopped caring. Jack extolled his own virtues to Alice before finally sparing a glance for Hatter. He let it all go, the rage, the lust, the power-- Jack was the one in charge.

Now, standing and watching Jack and Alice ride off together, his mind continued to spin. After all this, after their back-office tryst, Jack Heart wasn't falling in line with his mother's plans, wasn't the power-hungry buffoon Hatter had always believed. He was a Resistance fighter, a powerful piece of the greater plan for rebellion. His work was everything that Dodo and the other Resistance fighters were fighting for. _He knew about me. He knew I was in the Resistance._ That day, only weeks ago, wasn't just Jack controlling Hatter. _He used me. And now he's using Alice. He just likes to be in control._ He shook his head with a wry smile, determined. _But not for long._

  


* * *

  


After all was said and done, Jack was glad for the way things turned out. The nightmare at the Casino was over, the house of cards destroyed, and Alice and Hatter both survived. Alice had returned home again with a heavy heart, but some closure about her father. Jack's hug goodbye was warm and friendly, but he let her go. He wasn't ready to be with Alice, or the Duchess, or anyone else, for that matter; he needed to regain his strength and rebuild his kingdom. His mother had made too many mistakes.

They'd begun the recovery process, clearing debris and finding a temporary place for his offices, a place for the government to meet, homes for those displaced from the Casino. They were still figuring out what next steps to take, but at least progress was being made.

It was already dark out and Jack sat at his desk, flipping through pages of reports and news bulletins. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie loosened; it had been a very long week already, and all this paperwork was making his eyes cross. He leaned back in the chair, pressing a forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. _This is why she wanted only the good feelings._ He chortled to himself and straightened up, shaking the haze away. What he saw made him shake his head again, confused.

Hatter stood in front of his desk, holding the back of a chair. "How did you-" Jack stopped himself, brow furrowed. He wasn't exactly sure how Hatter had gotten in here, but he had guesses; it was late, any security may be cycling off shift, and there were so few staff members up on these levels of the new building. "What do you want, Hatter?" He and Hatter hadn't exactly seen eye to eye on things recently, and they never spoke about that night at the tea shop. Needless to say, Jack was wary.

"The truth." Hatter's eyes bored into him and he squirmed inwardly. Jack opened his mouth to protest, "What on earth-"  
Hatter cut him off. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. How long have you known I was in the Resistance? Did you know when you came to the tea shop?” He barely paused. “Why did you come there that night?"

Jack paused, nervous. "Alright. Fine." He licked his lips as his eyes flitted back to Hatter. "I've known all along. I went there on official business, for my mother." He held up a hand, staving off any replies from Hatter's already open mouth. "I know, I know. I was there to check on the tea shop, that much is actually true." He paused. "But you-" He shook his head. "You were so indignant, so upset at my very presence, that it was-" He pressed his lips together, almost flushing. "I couldn't really resist."

"So you decided to waltz in there and do whatever you liked, then waltz out? Abuse your power for whatever you wanted, _take_ what you wanted?" At that, Hatter gestured widely, eyes blazing. "Really? You thought it was that simple?"

"No, I didn't, it really just happened. I can't explain it." Jack pushed back from his desk, standing and coming around the table. "I'm sorry if you felt taken advantage of, I thought we had made sure that we both enjoyed it." The air was thick for a moment, the implication of Jack's words hanging there between them. "If that wasn't the case, then allow me my deepest apologies; that was never, ever my intention." He paused again, a hand pressed to his chest in a gesture of contrition. He glanced quickly at Hatter. "Is that what you thought? That I'd come there to use you, as a toy?" He shook his head, lips parted. "Never."

Hatter pulled off his hat, shaking his head. He looked to Jack, his eyes narrowed, head cocked to the side a little. For some reason the look made Jack felt ill-at-ease, somehow off-balance. "And why should I trust you? Why should I believe that?"

Jack paused, weighing his words. "Because I truly never meant to hurt you." He caught Hatter's eye. "It was unexpected, yes, but it was just _right._ We were perfectly matched; two players, one game, and we both won. You don't need to like me now, and you don't need to see me ever again, but I just want you to know that you were not an accident. I think we’re more similar than you’d care to admit. You and I..." He trailed off, glancing away. He looked back, catching Hatter's eye. "Some fire simply burns too hot."

Hatter listened to Jack's words carefully. What had happened between them was intensely powerful; they had gone by instinct alone, the interaction more intense than either of them ever imagined. Hatter nodded, remembering that night; standing face to face with Jack reminded him all too well just how hot the fires burned. Jack had been holding all the cards that night, but since then he’d somehow misplaced his hand.

The quiet between them stretched for a moment, and Jack pulled in a breath through his nose, attempting to compose himself. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hatter nodded for a moment as he looked at Jack, and then shook his head as he turned to leave. "I don't know, Jack. It’s time for me to take charge for once. I’ve always hated playing both sides of the court."

Jack nodded, quiet. He knew that asking Hatter to forgive him was a long shot, but he couldn't help but try. "I'm sorry." He lifted his chin, letting out a soft sigh. "Is there anything else?"

Hatter turned back toward him, looking down at his hat in his hands. He glanced up, finally, his lips pursed into a coy smile and his eyes sparkling darkly. "Oh, yes." He put his hat down on the desk behind Jack and hooked his fingers through Jack's belt loops, pulling him hip-to-hip. "I think there is."


End file.
